


In the mood for it

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: Danny catches you spying on him while he’s getting dressed so he invites you into his room.
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Reader
Kudos: 9





	In the mood for it

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N's thoughts are in '...'

You sit down on the sofa next to him “Do you wanna see it?”

'Yes, please' you bite your lip and nod. He smirks and unbuttons his shorts, you can’t take your eyes off him as he unzips himself then pulls the shorts and his underwear down just enough to get his dick out, he’s already semi hard. Seeing it up close was something you never thought could happen. 

“Oh my god… can I touch it?” Your voice almost inaudible.

“Of course, angel.” 

You carefully put your hand around it, it feels warm and thick in your palm. You begin getting wet when you think about how good it would feel to have it somewhere else. 'Damn' you can barely close your fist around it and slowly stroke it.

“(Y/N), wait… there’s lube in the nightstand, go get it.” Your heart jumps hearing these words, he’s basically giving you permission to play with his cock, you can’t disappoint him. You quickly get up to go look for the lubricant. When you come back Danny has pulled down his clothes to his thighs giving you more room to touch him. 

“Let me show you.” He says grabbing the tube and squirts some of the jelly on his palm to smear it on himself, then he hands it to you. You get enough of it in your hand before you wrap it around him again 'Fuck, he’s so big'. This time you put a bit more pressure when you start stroking him.

“Yeah that’s better.” Danny helps you by showing you how he likes it, how tight the grip and how fast or slow. His cock quickly gets fully hard in your palm, you gently rub your thumb on the tip, doing little circles with it. When you start getting more confident you use both hands on him caressing his length. After a minute you notice the slit of his head is leaking and you lick your lips, you get down from the sofa to kneel on the floor between his legs, you pull his boxers and shorts all the way off and throw them to the side. 

As soon as he’s naked from the waist down you put your hands on him again and bring his tip to your lips to give it a tentative lick.

“Tell me if I’m doing it wrong.” You begin with little licks on the head then get a bit more bold and start licking from base to tip, repeating that pattern a few times before finally putting him in your mouth. His taste and the weight of him something completely new to you.

“Fuck, keep- keep going. Try taking me a little deeper.”

You feel proud of yourself because apparently you’re doing alright for your first time; you take a deep breath then start taking him deeper. You massage him with your tongue and suction around him, but you quickly run out of air. Not wanting to give up, you pull away to catch your breath and try again until you get the hang of it, doing your best to not scratch him with your teeth.

“Mmm Danny, I love your cock.” You compliment looking up at him, going back to kissing and sucking it and he throws his head back. You suck him off until he puts his hand on your hair and asks you to stop.

“Get up, angel. Come sit with me.” When he has you next to him he kisses you deeply. 

“Do you want me to touch you too?” 'Oh my god yes yes fucking yes' Your heart flutters and you eagerly nod, you spread your legs just a little.

“Yes, please touch me.”

He puts his big hand on your panties and massages your mound over the fabric. You have to look down to admire his large hand moving against you, he kisses you again and pulls your cute panties down. 

“So wet already.” He slides two fingers between your pussy lips, he uses the pad of his middle finger to smear some of your wetness on your clit. You’re throbbing just by looking at his manly fingers working you. He makes sure you’re wet enough to put one finger inside and it feels good. He pushes it in and out and studies your face looking for signs of discomfort, but he doesn’t see any, your lips are parted, your eyes are glossy and your cheeks are pink.

“Another?” You nod again and feel him push two fingers inside your heat. You relax and let him continue to stretch your insides, he manages to brush your g-spot with every movement.

“God... you’re making a mess, angel.” He says after pulling out his fingers covered in your juices. You hate feeling empty so you grab his hand wanting to guide his fingers back inside and he complies. He pushes his fingers in you entrance, moving them faster this time and he adds pressure to your clit with his thumb. It doesn’t take him longer than a minute to make you cum.

“Oh my god oh my- fuck Danny!” You try to cover your face with your hand. 

“Was that good?” You close your eyes and smile big enjoying the wonderful aftershocks of the orgasm in you. Then you remember he hasn’t finished yet, you look back at his hard cock and the fire inside you returns, there’s only one way to calm it. He catches you looking so he asks…

“Think you can handle it?”

“Fuck yes.” 'I've been waiting to sit on it.'

“Alright.”

He easily picks you up and sits you on his tights, you take your shirt off and he does the same with his t-shirt. You stop to admire his chest and his abs but specially his broad shoulders and biceps, you always liked staring at him when given the chance and imagined how it would be so easy for Danny to pick you up, push you around, basically do whatever he wanted with you and you would be so willing to let him do it. That little fantasy always made your pussy very wet and ready for him.

“You’re on the pill, right?” 

“Yes.”

He places his hands on your hips and moves you on top of him, you use your knees to support you as you grab his member and guide it inside your little hole. He pushes inside and you slowly bring your hips down allowing him to bury his cock deep in your pussy. 

When he’s all the way inside he waits for you, once you give him the okay he puts his hands on your ass to lift you, he sets a pace and makes you bounce up and down on his cock. You let him take over, you pant from the pleasure and excitement you feel. When you’re stretched enough he gets a little rough and brings you closer to him, putting his mouth on your perky breast as he starts giving it to you harder. 

“Such a sweet cunt.”

You moan at his words, you look to the side and see yourself in the mirror, your light body consumed by him. It’s such an arousing feeling to let him work your body like an expert, to have his big cock pounding you, stretching you and his mouth worshiping your soft tits. He’s working you just right. 

“Yes, Danny fuck me, fuck me hard.” You beg him.

Hoping this isn’t just another dream and you’re about to wake up in your own bed wet and empty. With a particular hard thrust of his hips he lets you know that this is real and it feels so much better than you could’ve imagined. 

“You’re so wet. Feel so fucking good around me.” He puts his hands on your waist and forces you to keep taking his cock.

“Talk to me.”

“Your pussy is so tight. How does it feel, angel?”

“So so good, you’re amazing.”

He brings you closer to his face and “I bet you thought about this before” he says to your ear.

“I- I haven’t…”

“Don’t lie, baby.”

You think you might as well tell him the truth. “Okay I have… I thought about you… fucking me hard, in your bed, in the back of your car, against the wall... ”

“Shit Y/N, that’s so dirty.” He looks pleased.

“I’m sorry, Danny…” you put your hands in his hair and cry out in pleasure “…I can’t help it. You’re so hot.” He angles your hips back and you start clenching around him again.

“You’re getting so tight. Ready to cum, angel?” You furiously nod and he stops, he pulls out to change your position. He lays you down on your back, spreads your thighs and pushes inside again. Having him on top is yet another thing you’ve fantasized about more than once. He delivers more powerful thrust, with one hand on your neck and the other on your clit he makes you see starts.

“Oh Danny fuuuck…”

“Me too, fuck I’m almost there.”

“Cum inside me, please I want it.” He presses his lips on yours.

“You’re so big- fuck…” You say as he finally releases inside you. He kisses you again, waits for a minute then slowly pulls out, his cum leaking from your used hole, you want to close your legs and keep it all inside but you feel too sore to move.

“How was that, baby?”

“Fucking perfect.” You smile at him satisfied.

“Just like you imagined?”

“Way better than that, but…”

“But?”

“I still wanna try the other things I told you about.”

“We can do that.” He promises giving you another sweet kiss.


End file.
